The present invention relates to a remote control unit for a pay television multimedia unit, in particular for financial applications.
The unique function of the television set is already part of the past and suppliers of services have well understood the opportunity that this window on the world presents for offering services other than the simple consumption of public television channels.
The first service to have been offered to users was pay television. This application requires the use of a special unit for decrypting encrypted television signals. Development has been rapid since the first analogue decoders and the multimedia units of today are in every way as sophisticated as personal computers.
The designers of these multimedia units quickly understood the opportunities presented by such devices in the homes of thousands, and even millions, of clients, all of whom are potential purchasers. The arrival of the internet, with its range of services, convinced operators that the multimedia unit would also make it possible to navigate the world wide web.
The preferred user interface for the multimedia unit is of course the remote control unit. It is used for entering navigation instructions and for placing orders.